tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saver (Fate/Unified)
|master= The Tablet of Destinies |jspirit= Marudo~uku |class= Saver |alignment= True Neutral |phantasm= EX |strength= A |endurance= A |agility= B |mana= A+ |luck= A |cskill1= Charisma |cskill1value= A+ |cskill2= Counter Hero |cskill2value= B |skill1= Battle Continuation |skill1value= A |skill2= Clairvoyance |skill2value= B |skill3= Divinity |skill3value= EX |np1= Imhullu |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= B |np2= An Anum |np2target= Anti-Army |np2rank= A |np3= The Fifty Names of Marduk |np3target= Anti-World |np3rank= EX }} |qualclasses = | height = 213.36 cm | weight = 104.3 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = Red | birthp = Heaven | bday = Before Time | bloodt = Streams of Pure Power | armament = Meaningless now | likes = Whatever he wills to be | dislikes = Whatever he wills to be | talent = Creating Worlds | enemy = Foolhardy heroes, Gilgamesh | imagecol = Ash gray }} Saver (セイヴァー, Seivā) is the Saver-class Servant summoning himself as The Savior as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Marduk, The One that would claim to have created The Universe, after civil war broke out between the gods, it escalated into a climatic battle that threatened reality. The gods gathered together to find the one god who could defeat the deities rising against them. Marduk, a very young god, answered the call and was promised the position of The King of Gods. To prepare for battle, he created many powerful weapons that would become synonymous with his Fifty Names. First, he challenges the leader of the Anunnaki gods, the dragon of the primordial sea Tiamat, to single combat and defeats her by trapping her, blowing her up with The Winds, and piercing her belly with an arrow. Then, he proceeds to defeat Kingu, who Tiamat put in charge of the army and wore the Tablet of Destinies on his breast, and "wrested from him the Tablet of Destinies, wrongfully his" and assumed his new position. Under his reign humans were created to bear the burdens of life so the gods could be at leisure. Though his reign was seemingly Eternal, The World rebelled and trapped him within The Throne of Heroes, he now awaits a way to return and regain his Kingdom and all of the universes from which his original creation made for them. Appearance With Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, and Dark Skin, Marduk appeared as a man of peak Olympian physique, Ancient tattoos were also adorned on his body and various scars, a inverse Y scar is the most prominent one on his face Ashen grey stone breastplate, Dragon-shaped shoulder pads, a long scaled fauld with a thick drape of cloth lined by various ancient characters and talon grieves. Most of the time most people have seen him with a stone helm that hides his face that he remarks as his crown. A red short robe tied with a sash at the waist with a cloth around his waist, opening in the front. The cloth is an red color that fades into black and is ripped all around at the bottom. Personality Calm, Collected, and above all patient, Marduk firmly believes that his Reign will happen, to him the world cannot fight against his will forever and he will return. Since he believes that his Reign is inevitable he finds that he no real reason to worry about anyone that stands in his way. He is shown to carry on with the presence of a King and shows himself as nothing more then a serious and honorable individual, he holds a deep hatred of those that would dare defy him as he believes himself the rightful ruler on everything that exists and they had no right to defy their creator. He has a hatred against the ancient Babylon king Gilgamesh and anyone that has ever helped or served him, as he was key to Saver's imprisonment. He has shown great commodity to those that would stand at his side as he values allies that would give him strength. He is willing to happily let them gain whatever their heart desires. If they wish to challenge his kinghood then they will have to fight him for it, a choice that to his eyes is very unwise. Role Fate/Unified The God who would claim to have created everything, in ancient times his hold over the world was absolute, until it gained "The Root" and a will of its own. Then through the machinations of the first heroes of the world he was sealed deep inside the "Throne of Heroes", his only way out blocked by his prize possession the "Tablet of Destinies". Now he awaits for one man to claim the wish of the Tablet, in order to open the way out of his imprisonment, and attain the empty throne of Heaven, the very throne he claims is only meant for him. Abilities Combat Knowledge Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Saver Servant Category:Saver